star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation
Home > Reputation Reputation is a number representing your ability to gather and keep followers. * A character can make a Reputation check to attract followers to their cause. These followers may be troops, minions, personal servants, accomplices, trainees, acolytes, or whatever other type of dedicated follower the player chooses and the GM can agree makes sense. If a character stands for some cause, they may win followers to their cause as well as personal followers, but that should be handled on a case-by-case basis. A follower is typically created by the player for a specific task or role, but the GM may allow certain NPCs they’ve designed to become followers as well. Followers are not exploitable, if they feel that they’re being treated unfairly or being exploited they will quit their task and leave. If a follower quits due to being treated unfairly or exploited, the character’s reputation suffers a -1 cumulative penalty per hit dice of the follower that leaves. This penalty persists for a time subject to DM discretion, but it's typically no longer than one month. * Once a character has at least a +1 Reputation, that character can make a special Reputation check to attract one potential follower. This isn’t mandatory. If a player decides that they don’t want their character to have followers, they do not have to make this check. The character rolls 1d20 + their reputation modifier + their charisma modifier + any other reputation modifiers (subject to DM discretion). To make this reputation check, a character needs some down time. They cannot make this check while away from a populated area, and they must spend at least 24 hours attempting to attract followers. At the end of this time, they make their check to see if they succeed. Additionally, a character can only make a Reputation check to attract followers once per week, even if they gain a higher reputation during that time. * The maximum total levels of a hero’s followers cannot exceed their Reputation bonus. For the purposes of this total, non-heroic characters count as one level lower than their total level. A 1st level non-heroic character counts as 1/2. A character with only the commoner class counts as two levels lower than their total level, so a 1st level commoner counts as 1/3. Only Medium and Small sized non-sentient creatures can be selected as followers. * The DC to attract a follower is 15 + the potential follower’s level. If you’re attempting to attract a character with only non-heroic levels, subtract 1 from the DC. If you succeed, the follower is recruited and can be assigned a role, below. * A character may dismiss his followers whenever they please. To regain those followers, or to attract new followers, the character must wait one week before they can make a new Reputation check to attract followers. As a character gains reputation, they can increase the levels of their existing followers. If they choose to do so, the follower gains that level after a long rest (8 hours). The total number of levels of followers you can have at any time still cannot exceed your reputation score. * A follower can never have followers of their own.